The New Generation
by NikiPotter270
Summary: Hi everyone! this is my first fanfic, and its not as good as i wanted it to be, but its okay, i guess. please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism! Thanks! And I know that my chapters are short. Bleh.
1. A New Beginning

_CHAPTER ONE_

"Come on Al! You are slower than jelly slugs!"

"What are those?" Albus asked his brother, James.

"You're soon to find out! Now come on! Go find Rose and Teddy while I get some snacks."

It was Albus' first time on the Hogwarts Express. His first year at Hogwarts was sure to be great. He finally found Rose and Teddy sitting together near the back of the car. They were eating what appeared to be jelly beans. They called him over, sniggering.

"Hey Al," Teddy yelled, "want some Bertie Botts Beans?"

"Er—sure. Wait, what are they?"

Teddy and Rose exchanged glances. "Er—just regular old jelly beans—with a little kick. Don't worry, they're great! Here's a—mint," he said sniggering.

"Thanks." Al put the bean in his mouth and started chewing. He automatically got a disgusted look and spit the bean out. "Gross! What the bloody hell was that? It tasted like soap!"

Rose and Teddy were laughing ecstatically. "That's because it was soap flavored!" Rose laughed. "They're Bertie Botts _Every Flavor _Beans!"

"They really mean it by every flavor, don't they," Albus said

"Yeah, just be glad that you didn't get throw up or earthworm. Ack."

"Yeah," Rose said, "I just got earwax and he got sausage. Gross."

Just then, James came back with a bunch of treats.

"Hey, I got food! Let's see, chocolate frogs. Don't let them get away, keep the cards. Pumpkin pasties, liquorices wands, a little of everything."

They sat and ate for a while. Albus finally brought up the question haunting the back of his mind. "James, what if I get in Slytherin? I won't get to be with you guys."

"Ah, for the record, I am in Hufflepuff," Rose said, "Hufflepuff isn't bad at all. Actually, it's great!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Just not Slytherin, Anything but Slytherin."

"Do you have something against Slytherin?" The voice was dark and mysterious, yet young and bright.

"Get out of here Scorpius, you're in the wrong car," James said angrily.

"Oh, so you're the famous Scorpius. Our dads have a lot of—history," Al said.

"So I've heard. As everyone knows, you two are the sons of the famous Harry Potter. Don't get your hopes up, because people won't hand you everything on a silver tray."

"Just leave. We don't want any trouble," James said.

"A true Gryffindor. That's what you are. Disgusting scum. Gryffindor is for scum and mudbloods." He pointed to Rose. "Like her mother. Filthy mudblood."

At that moment, James tackled Scorpius with a truck-load of force. "Don't—you—_ever_—talk—about our aunt!" he yelled between hits.

"Ow! Ow! Gerrof, you _idiot_!" yelled Scorpius.

"James! Get off of him, he's not worth it!"

James got off. Scorpius stood up to reveal a bloody nose and a black eye. "I'll make _sure_ my father hears about this! He'll have you expelled before you can say 'Hogwarts'!"

"My father has told me a lot about your father. According to him, you father is a dirty, lying, cheating, no-good, rotten, toe rag."

"So true, but what can I say? I take after him," Scorpius said with a smirk.

A girl with long, blond hair and bold, blue eyes walked up. "Oh, Scorp, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Rose jumped up to her. "He called my mother a mudblood then James attacked him! Um—what's a mudblood?"

"A mudblood is someone who is muggle-born, but has magical powers. I'm Stella, Scorpius' cousin. Speaking of the bloke, Scorp, go get yourself cleaned up and go back to our car." He walked away with a nasty look on his face. "Sorry, you guys. He takes after Uncle Draco, his father. I am quite unlike him, thank goodness. I am pure Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?" James asked. "You're a Malfoy, and you're Ravenclaw?"

"Actually, I'm not a Malfoy. My last name is Pendragon. My aunt married his father, so sadly, I'm related to Scorp."

"Oh. That makes sense. What year are you?" Albus asked

"I'm a fifth year. We know all about you Potters. Very famous. People won't swarm around you asking for autographs, but you'll be well known. James would know that."

"Yeah, Al here was expecting the royal treatment, weren't you?"

"I was not!"

"I was only kidding. Boy, you sure can't take a joke!"

"Anyways, James learned that in his first year, didn't you? He asked some third years if they wanted autographs and the whole group walked away laughing. It was quite funny, if you ask me."

James' cheeks were bright red. "Yeah, well no one asked you. So, shut your trap."

"Wow, James. I thought you would tell your family about _all_ of your Hogwarts experiences. Not just the very rare occasions when you were popular. Come, Albus, let me tell you of your brother's great adventures."

"Thanks. And call me Al."


	2. Hogwarts

_CHAPTER TWO_

After the eventful train ride, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Albus fell asleep in a food coma after eating 12 chocolate frogs.

"Oi, Al!" James yelled, shaking Al awake. "Get up!"

"Huh? Whaddya want James?" His voice was slurred with the sleepiness.

"Al, get up! We're at Hogwarts!"

Al sat right up when he heard that. "Hogwarts? The school for wizards?"

"The one and only! C'mon!" James ran out with Rose, while Al stayed back with Stella.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Al was shaking violently.

"Oh, I'm just a little nervous. I really don't wanna get sorted into Slytherin. Especially not with Scorpius."

"A little? You're shaking like my grandmother when she yells, 'BINGO!' And there's nothing to be worried about. Every house is equally important. Although, my father still has no clue as to what the hell a Hufflepuff is."

"Stella, be serious. If I get sorted into Slytherin, Scorpius will torture me."

"He won't if you're in Slytherin."

"Alright…"

Albus and Stella made their way to the Great Hall. When they found James and Rose, the two were far from happy.

"Oi, Stella, where were you and Al? I was kinda worried."

"James. The boy is with a responsible fifth year. There is no need to worry."

"Alright. But don't do that again."

"You have my word." Stella winked at Al.

"Okay ickle brother, let's get you sorted!"

All of the first years gathered in the Great Hall as the other houses sat at their tables. Headmaster McGonagall made an announcement that barely anybody payed attention to. She then presented the Sorting Hat, and sat down to listen to its song.

_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your tops hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap<em>

Everyone clapped politely, and McGonnagal got up from her seat to start the sorting.

"Beatrice Allgood." The first name was called, and a short, rosy-cheeked girl walked up to the sorting hat and sat down. McGonnagal placed the hat on her head, and it quickly responded with, "Hufflepuff!" The entire Hufflepuff table cheered and whistled quite loudly. Enough to burst an eardrum. Beatrice stepped down from the stool and made her way to the table. More names were called, and more students sorted as time went on, and Al was getting more and more nervous every second.

"Ignacio Jones."

"_Gryffindor."_

"Abigail Oxford."

"_Ravenclaw."_

"Albus Potter."

It was his turn. By this time, his stomach was fluttering. He slowly made his way to the stool. By the time he got there, McGonnagal looked quite impatient.

"Please hurry, Mr. Potter. Oh my, I never thought I would say that again…"

He approached the stool, and McGonnagal placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"_Ah, yet another Potter," _it said. _"Yes. You appear to be just like your father. I think I know EXACTLY what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!"_


	3. Gryffindor

_CHAPTER THREE_

There were loud cheers and whoops from the Gryffindor table, especially from Al's friends. It was even louder than all of the other sortings. Albus almost sprinted over to the table, and plopped himself down between James and Rose.

"Yeah! Another Gryffindor! My name is Jasmine Longbottom. My dad's the herbology professor! You're soon to meet him!" asked a tall, blond girl, with a nice sparkle in her brilliant, blue eyes. She was one of the first years, too.

"Longbottom? As in Neville Longbottom?" asked Albus.

"Yes, of course! Our fathers were close friends!"

"Yeah! My parents told me loads about him! We're supposed to send him love from our parents, but that's – awkward."

"Yeah just a bit." Jasmine blushed.

"Well, Al. Gryffindor! Are you going to play quidditch with your big brother?" James said, putting Albus in a headlock.

"Ow! Gerrof, James!" James let go of him. "Yeah, I guess I'll play quidditch," Al said rubbing his neck.

James was jumping up and down, clapping like a giddy schoolgirl. "Oh boy, Al!" he exclaimed in a girly voice. "You are just going to _adore_ quidditch!"

Rose had a look of pure disturbance plastered onto her face, while Jasmine was giggling. "James," said Rose, "You are a sad excuse for a cousin."

While all this was going on, Albus couldn't help but stare at Jasmine, with her shining eyes and perfect smile. He blushed as red as a tomato when she caught him looking at her.

"Everything okay, Al?" she asked.

"I – er – yeah. Everything's great." He said embarrassed. She looked back at James, who was making animals out of his food.

By the time everyone unpacked in their dormitories, it was late at night. Everyone got in bed, and James started snoring immediately. Albus just lied there awake, thinking, when suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the common room. He got out of bed to investigate. From what his father's stories indicate, his father has done this loads of times during his years at Hogwarts. Al also knew about his battle against Voldemort, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and almost all of the other adventures of the famous Harry Potter. Albus walked down the stairs to find out what the noise was. When he reached the bottom, he found Jasmine crying in one of the chairs.

"Jasmine?" he asked.

She turned around abruptly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you? I'll just go." She wiped her eyes and started walking away.

"Jasmine, why were you crying?"

She looked at him with a glare of death. "It is none of your business, and if it were, I wouldn't tell you anyway, so goodnight."

"Jasmine, you can talk to me."

She paused for a moment to ponder this statement, but decided to ignore it and move on. Albus just shrugged his shoulders and went back to bed.


	4. Update

_**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't been on in forever! I should tell you that im totally making this story up as I go on, so im getting nowhere. Um, im so bored with this story, and I have no clue what to do with it, so… what should I do? I'm just really sick of this story, and I don't know where to go with it…**_


End file.
